black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
As If It's Your Last (Japanese ver.)
"As If It's Your Last" (Japanese:あなたの最後のように, anata no saigo no yō ni) is the Japanese version of the song "As If It's Your Last" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the fifth track in the Japanese debut mini-album BlackPink, the groups first Japanese repackage mini-album Re: BLACKPINK and the groups first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In You Area. Audio Spotify Lyrics |-| Japanese = あなたしか見えない ドキドキしちゃうわ あからむ顏 胸の中も 思い通りにいかないの 一握りの砂 のようまであなたは 手強いほど惹かれるもっと 思い通りにいかないの 私の吐息を 感じてほしい 見つめていても Missing you だから Won’t you set me free Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os 時間が過ぎても 焦る未だに あなたがすべてよ Missing you だから Won't you set me free Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love One two three から始めるわ 決して後ろ振り向かないわ わたしのすべてを 受け止めてよ 誰にも邪魔させないわ BLACKPINK in your area Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love |-| Romanization = anata shika mie nai doki doki shichau wa akara mukao mune no naka mo omoidori ni ikanai no hito nigiri no suna no you made anata wa tegowai hodo hikareru motto omoidori ni ikanai no watashi no toiki wo kanjite hoshii mitsu mete ite mo Missing you dakara Won't you set me free Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto dakishimete nanimo iranai no sunao ni ima KISU wo saigo no ai no you saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you saigo no yoru no you Love saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you ashitaga konai you Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os jikan ga sugitemo aseru imada ni anata ga subete yo Missing you dakara Won't you set me free Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto dakishimete nanimo iranai no sunao ni ima KISU wo saigo no ai no you saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you saigo no yoru no you Love saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you ashitaga konai you Love One two three kara hajimeruwa keshite ushiro furimukanaiwa watashi no subete o uketomete yo dare ni mo jamasasenaiwa BLACKPINK in your area Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto dakishimete nanimo iranai no sunao ni ima KISU wo saigo no ai no you saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you saigo no yoru no you Love saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you ashitaga konai you Love |-| English = Who are you to make me keep thinking of you? My pride is bruised, I’m burning up My face is hot, my heart keeps racing I can’t control my body, I’m getting dizzy You’re like a fistful of sand It’s like I can hold you but I can’t You’re not easy, that’s why I want you more I can’t control my heart, it’s ridiculous Can you feel my breath Wanting you right now Even when I’m looking at you, I’m Missing you I’m so bad at this, won’t you set me free Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os Time is ticking I’m getting impatient Only you are my world Missing you I’m so bad at this, won’t you set me free Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, lovee One two three It’s a new beginning 'cause I won’t ever look back If I throw myself at you Please catch me Because the world can’t bring us down BLACKPINK in your area Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, love Video Gallery Trivia *As If It's Your Last is the fifth Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2017 releases Category:2018 releases